


jazzpunk au stuff!

by Imaginehavinacreativeusername



Series: Dream SMP Jazzpunk AU [1]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginehavinacreativeusername/pseuds/Imaginehavinacreativeusername
Summary: stuff fo my jazzpunk au that im putting here so a. i have it and b. i can share my ideas 4 itno actual fic yet, thats a. huge wip. thisll probably just have like,, stuff ab the au and maybe some small drabbles or scrapped pieces of the fic
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Jazzpunk AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015855
Kudos: 4





	jazzpunk au stuff!

AYOOOO so i made a jazzpunk au for the dream smp

im makin a fic for it atm but its a huge wip so while im gettin that whole thing done i wanted to post abt the au! this'll have info about the au/changes made to it, drabbles about the au, and scrapped stuff from the fic!

jazzpunk is basically a humour based single player adventure game, im not the best at explainin things but its on steam for about 14 dollars and it came out a couple years ago, not totally sure when, and if you cant buy it theres playthroughs on youtube by jacksepticeye, pewdiepie, ihascupquake, etc.!

DM me on my mcyt blog (@thatrlyminesmycraft on tumblr) or just leave a comment if youve got any questions!


End file.
